


您最喜欢的两位主播

by 单手停龙车 (itsumade)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bondage, Intersex, Live Stream, M/M, POV Second Person, PWP, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsumade/pseuds/%E5%8D%95%E6%89%8B%E5%81%9C%E9%BE%99%E8%BD%A6
Summary: 叮，您关注的用户开播啦！
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 34





	您最喜欢的两位主播

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：第二人称/双性/直播/捆绑/道具/责打；两位主播是在完全自愿的情况下进行并享受公开感情交流活动的。

NorpHub有许多自称非人的主播。他们有些美貌惊人，有些天赋异禀，不过你唯一能确认属实的只有Adraps#0615——这两位倒是没有如此宣称，但你偶然点进去的那次新人推广中，主角不同寻常的生理结构足以证明他们绝非普通人类。也有人说动情时转化为双性性征这样的设定绝对是假的；你对此并不在意，为高端特效花点儿钱也是应有之义呐。

今天你一波游戏连胜，乘兴下线，突然收到了Adraps的直播推送，比他们预告的早了十几分钟。你打开频道，镜头正在调整，将将卡在一管挺拔的鼻梁之下。主角站在正中脱衣服，动作仿佛有些迟疑。随着纽扣拉链逐一打开，你确认了自己的猜测——他身上佩着不少装饰。适合戴在单薄衬衣之下的轻巧乳夹自不必提，内裤藏不住的勃起阴茎似乎塞着东西，而在你努力分辨他腿间那点银光到底是咬着阴蒂还是深入体内的时候，他转过身，俯跪到黑色的皮沙发上，双手背到身后。

另一位主角走进画面，衣衫皆黑，T恤和皮裤令人垂涎地绷在胸口和大腿。你觉得这两位很有意思——频道更忠实的观众听过他们互称维吉尔和但丁，在NorpHub不能不说是别具一格的艺名——维吉尔从未彻底露脸，而但丁几乎不曾裸身出镜，除了那根极具威慑力的大屌。讲不清你对哪个更好奇一些。

但丁为搭档蒙上宽大的眼罩，捡起他刚刚解下的皮带，稍稍调整对方面向，好让你和其他观众看到他是怎样被自己的皮带捆住手腕。接着维吉尔被转回来面对镜头，你隐约从他露出来的下半张脸看出一点恍惚的意思。他的膝盖套上了近似笼头的束缚带，之后便只能保持屈腿跪姿。“先尝尝前菜。”但丁对摄像机笑了笑，把他的腿掰得更开一些，“我把出门前录的视频剪一下传上来，我们八点半准时开始。”他起身之前把对方的阴茎拨到不再阻挡视线的位置，又在腿间某处轻弹一下，维吉尔低喘着挺胯，可是没能得到任何后续关照，被一个人留在镜头里。

画中画上线了，是下身的特写。现在你看得很清楚，维吉尔戴着与乳夹同款的阴蒂夹，夹子上另扣了两条银链，分别延伸至下方紧闭的两穴深处。链子缀着透明液滴，正在微微颤动；里面是含着开启状态的跳蛋吗？弹幕里热衷此道的观众已经写起了色情微小说：被持续玩弄内部，阴蒂夹也传来震感，男性性器却被严密地堵上——以这样的状态行走在人群之中，默默忍受附骨之疽一般的快感。你则看得完全入了神；直播主人公肤色苍白，肌块分明，分腿跪在稍稍反光的黑色皮革上，身上仅着同样材料的束具，而他并不试图挣脱，只是在细小金属的责罚下不时摆动腰胯，发出完全是鼻音的苦闷呻吟。这画面本身可能蕴蓄着某种艺术性，色情反而成了额外点缀。

网站发来订阅更新的通知，但丁已经上传完毕。新视频名为《Brunch》，封面看起来更加适合出现在某些走清新路线的照片分享社交网站而不是这里：麻质桌布、今日报纸、精心装盘的食物；唯一不那么清新的是大半个线条优美的裸背，双手铐在腰后，骨节分明。照片可能被刻意调低了饱和度，却能同时撩拨食欲和性欲。你抓紧时间翻了冰箱，回来时维吉尔已经以先前的姿势坐在搭档的大腿上，仰头枕着他的肩膀。

但丁正在为他逐一拆下刑具，收进边上的金属盘里，一阵丁零当啷。一些弹幕激烈地表达了不满，不过当事人显然没空去看。首先释放出来的是红肿得仿佛可以捏出汁液的乳头和阴蒂。应该确实可以吧，可是竟没有手去捏，你也有些失望，明明画面中戴着战术手套的手就相当合适。那只拴在银链上的夹子也无人理睬，垂落下来，在沙发边缘来回晃动。皮革裹着的手指捏住了饱满冠头，协助另一只手将尿道按摩棒缓缓抽出——那长度令你不由嘶出一声，弹幕画风也为之一变。这根饱受折磨的巨物以胶带贴上小腹时，你又想赞美主播考虑周详了。

考虑周详的主播终于把链子在手指上绕了两圈，向外拉扯，另一只手贴在反弓起身的搭档胸腹之间。他扯得很慢，你猜测莫非阻力不小？先去看过更新的观众已经知晓谜底，却不肯剧透，只说里面塞着好东西。

好东西终于伴着嗡嗡声露了头，两根都毛绒绒的，前穴那根正振动着往下滴水，在他腿间的沙发上落成一个闪亮的圆。抽出来的部分看起来稍大一圈，细密绒毛不长却很有弹性的样子。你仔细观察，不得不承认确实是第一次见。这东西是普通插入式玩具的大小，肉粉色在充血的股间显得格外无辜，移开时不知有心还是无意掠过了阴蒂——从主角发出的声音和在有限范围内试图远离的努力程度来看，也许他真的被它欺负了一整天。

但丁反复抚过他的正面，那些一看就知道凝聚了健身房里许多小时的肌肉在他手底重新放松下来。他坐直了些，又为搭档调整了一个不太费力的姿势——要上正餐了，你想。一只手套被摘下来（你从不知道手套也能摘出脱衣舞的效果），随意塞进主角口中。另一只被但丁折成条状；就在你猜测它是不是也会进哪个洞时，他抬手抽上维吉尔的左乳，声音清脆。

维吉尔似乎和你一样愣住了。但丁压了压他口中的手套，确认有被好好咬住，然后又是一下打在同样的地方。闷哼从皮革缝隙间透出来。但丁开始毫无规律地随机抽打两边乳头，一边问他需不需要再轻一些。他问了两遍，因为维吉尔似乎花了半分钟才能理解这个问题，竟摇了摇头，挺胸迎上，下身向后拱去，塌着腰，娴熟地磨蹭搭档的大腿。你看到但丁的皮裤立刻染上一层淋漓水光。

他被按回原来的姿势，腿根处还为此吃了一手套。“大家要看不到了。”但丁在他耳边道。他可能在小声呜咽，却被拍击声完全盖了过去。皮革开始落上腹股沟和大腿内侧，偶尔抽到会阴和睾丸。他渐渐被打软了身子，石膏般的肉体晕出可口的色泽，又被扒开臀肉责罚后穴，画面里液珠飞溅。你不知道是他爱好特殊还是但丁手法高超，反正被均匀地拍遍阴户之后，他再也咬不住嘴里的手套，而那些潮湿的发音无疑出自难以忍耐的快感。

临时口塞没被堵回去。但丁捏着下巴把他的脸转过来啃吻，一边对着镜头抖了抖手套，让你们看上面滴落的水。你又以为该进入正题了，毕竟直播已经持续半小时，而你知道Adraps从不拖延时间。你大概猜错了今天的正题。但丁重新扬起战术手套，直击挺立的阴蒂。

维吉尔猝不及防，挣动起来。大概是体液浸透胶带，让它失去粘性，他的阴茎倒是挣脱了束缚。这回但丁目标坚定，总能正面打在可怜的肉粒上。你关掉弹幕，专心看着他的另一只手滑到搭档的喉咙上，把他的呻吟压得很轻，忍不住开始为他们计数。五下之后维吉尔开始主动往他手里送，性器不断拍在自己小腹上；又是五下他忽然僵住，身体弓起，雌雄性器都喷出体液。

你这才发现自己几乎屏住呼吸，好像也被掐住了脖子。

但丁没有就这样放过他。他转而托着维吉尔的后腰，右手继续小幅拍打，直到他的体重落回自己身上，胸口剧烈起伏，这才慢慢停下，还把手套按在那儿摩蹭了一会儿，然后调整了姿势——你很欣慰他的搭档终于等到正经家伙了。但丁进的是后穴。他搭档还在微微颤抖，却很流畅地一直吞到睾丸，然后被握着髋骨举起来又掼下去。几分钟后维吉尔终于缓过神来，在膝部束具允许的范围内发力配合，而你忍不住开始思考但丁臂力到底多么可观，甚至有些怀疑先前那些动作是否由人类来完成。

特写里那根阴茎渐渐硬回来了，女穴也又漏起清液，穴口随着但丁的动作反复收缩，仿佛含着什么不存在之物。他动了动唇，线条分明的下巴上挂着不知是汗、泪还是涎液。粘腻的水声中你勉强听出他说的应该是“前面”。但丁问他“什么”，现在的体位你只能看到他性感地皱着眉，分辨不了他是故意还是确实没听明白。维吉尔咽了咽口水，断断续续地叫他随便什么赶紧塞进来，他的搭档看也不看直接从道具盘中抓出一样。是普通的跳蛋，打开之后贴着阴蒂往下滑，蹭开阴唇推入阴道，电线恶劣地在阴茎根部绕了一圈，让控制部分悬在那儿。维吉尔发出极其色情的漫长叹息，尾音却被顶得猛然上扬。

可惜他没能享受很久。就在两人黏黏糊糊亲着的时候，你眼睁睁看着体外电线越来越长，最后跳蛋被彻底挤了出来，伴着听起来几乎有些夸张的水声，叫人不禁对里面到底有多紧和湿浮想联翩。但丁又操了他几下才发现。“怎么办，是你吸不住哦？”他把跳蛋塞回去，插进一根手指帮忙抵住，另一只手在道具盘里翻找起来，腰上动作居然没停。最后被选中的是一枚最为传统的阴蒂夹，长得略似一字发夹，夹住阴蒂的同时封起整瓣阴唇，仿佛某种另类的贞操装置。唯有跳蛋电线证明与此物同贞操基本是反义词，一些体液正顺着它淌下来。

如此料理一番之后，但丁咬住下唇突然加速，他搭档的喘息也越发急促，你心知这场直播快要结束了。Adraps从不遵循“行规”，像别的主播那样特意抽出来射精，也很少展示（随便哪个）洞里含着精液的景象，不过观众好歹能从电线周围仅剩的空隙喷出液体的情形看出维吉尔确实高潮了。他的搭档没有理会要求欣赏后穴漏奶的弹幕，平复了一会儿呼吸，冲镜头咧嘴一笑，就着这样的姿势，端着下半身还在滴水的另一位主角离开了画面。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 我不知道别人有没有这种情况就是写着写着发现之前忘记塞道具了（？
> 
> 把和基友的聊天扩充成文，回头一看发现还是记录好吃（。


End file.
